Beginning Of A Bond
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona returns to Far,Far Away but her father is feeling guilty about not having a bond with his daughter and decides to start but is it possible or is it too late to start over?
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning Of A Bond**

**A/N This is my new Shrek fic which goes on from my other fic Friends Make You Stronger where Fiona comes back from the tower and returns to Far, Far Away but Harold is feeling guilty about the bond he wanted to have with Fiona but never got the chance to start it so he decides to try and start a bond with her but he is a little worried seeing she decided to remain an ogress.**

**I hope my fave reviewers like this.**

It was twenty years later in Far, Far Away but Harold was feeling sad along with Lillian because their daughter Fiona had been sent away to a dragon guarded tower but hoped that she'd come back someday. But Lillian saw Snow get dressed and went out.

She was going to hang out with Hinata and her other friends but had hoped for a letter from Fiona.

It'd been a while since she'd seen her but Hinata had a feeling the ebony haired princess missed Fiona but while in Konoha High, she'd been hiding it and even endured Karin's coldness.

They were meant to be taking the Jonin graduation exam tomorrow but Snow wasn't ready even though she'd studied and trained hard, she missed Fiona.

* * *

Fiona smiled as the carriage approached her home kingdom but she was nervous about going back to Far, Far Away because she knew that her father wouldn't understand that she had chosen to remain an ogress or about Shrek but she would tell them when she felt like it. She then got out of the carriage as it entered Far, Far Away as she walked through the streets of the kingdom but decided to go to the park and went to the swings and started swinging.

Snow was walking through the park wearing her black Jonin head band but gasped seeing the ogress on a swing and gasped.

_"Could it be her_?" she thought as she approached the ogress.

"Fiona?

Is it you?" she asked.

"Yes Snow it's me.

I have so much to tell you and I guess you do too." she answered.

Snow smiled as she hugged her.

"Yeah I do.

Come on let's go to the mall.

Hinata and the others are waiting." she answered as they walked off together.....

* * *

Hinata and the others were surprised to see Fiona with Snow as they joined them at the food court in the mall but were happy to see her.

"It's so good to see you!

Is the curse broken?" they asked as Fiona laughed at their questions.

"Yes the curse is broken.

I know I'm in my ogre form but I chose to remain like this because of my True Love." she answered as she explained what happened after her ogre in dented armour rescued her but they were amazed when she'd finished her story.

"Wow that's so sweet!

Do your parents know yet?" Sakura told her.

Fiona looked nervous at that.

"Not yet and I'm not sure they'll understand." she answered.

"I think they will.

They do care about you after all." Leah said as Fiona nodded.

"Yeah my Mom would but my Dad......... wouldn't." Fiona answered her.

"I bet he does like trying to convince the Fairy Godmother to lift the curse along with your mother but maybe he does care about you but he's trying to change.

He and your mother will be happy to see you again, I know it." Snow told her.

"You're right." Fiona told her...

* * *

It was early evening as Hinata and the others left as Snow and Fiona walked back to the home they shared but Snow could see she was nervous as they approached the castle but climbed into Fiona's room through the window as not to worry anybody.

But Lillian was surprised seeing Fiona in her room and hugged her.

She couldn't believe her daughter had came home.....


	2. Awakard Reimpressions

**Beginning Of A Bond**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed.**

Lillian was happy that Fiona had returned from the dragon guarded tower but she noticed she was in her ogre form but didn't care about that but wondered what she'd been doing all those years but she was worried about Harold because she knew how he'd react to Fiona in this form.

"Where's Dad?" Fiona asked as Lillian was nervous hearing that.

"He'll..... be back this evening.

But he mightn't understand why you chose to be in your ogre form which is beauitful.

Your father isn't very open minded." she said as Fiona understood.

"M-Maybe he missed me after I left home." Fiona answered her.

Lillian was surprised by what her daughter just said but smiled knowing that Fiona could forgive Harold even though he'd ignored her as a child but she knew that wasn't Fiona's fault.

She hoped Harold would understand when he saw Fiona.

* * *

Harold wondered why Lillian was waiting for him on the steps of the castle as his carriage pulled up at the castle.

A look of happiness was on her face as he got out.

"Lillian what's going on?

Why're you so happy?" he asked her.

"Fiona......... has returned." she answered simply as he gasped.

"S-She's back from the tower?" he answered.

Lillian nodded in reply as they went into the castle but he was too excited but Lillian was worried because she knew that Harold was expecting to see his daughter with the curse broken and seeing her as a human but knew that he'd be disappointed seeing her in ogre form and was expecting the curse to be broken but would try to explain things to him as they were about to have dinner as Snow came downstairs but had been told by Lillian not to let Fiona come down stairs until she explained to Harold about what happened to Fiona while she was in the tower.

But Harold was concerned after Lillian explained but scowled seeing Fiona in ogre form.

"_He doesn't look happy._

_I knew this would happen._

_I knew Harold would reject her because of what she is and not who she is inside."_ Lillian thought as they went to have dinner.

* * *

Fiona was nervous as she sat there at the table in the dining room as Snow was beside her.

That made her feel a little bit better but the cold look from her father made her nervous.

"You okay Fiona?" Snow asked gently.

Fiona nodded in reply but the ebony haired princess knew it was her father that was making her nervous but understood but Harold bit his tongue as not to anger Lillian but also to try and accept Fiona but he was finding it hard so far but the meal passed without incident but Lillian knew Fiona returning as an ogre bothered him but she would talk to him later when Fiona and Snow weren't around.

But she watched as Fiona and Snow left the room to go be with their friends.

Harold watched as Lillian left the room too but sighed.

He knew that she was mad at him but he had a feeling she'd tell him off later that night.

* * *

Hinata along with Leah, Sakura, Ariaelle along with Snow and Fiona were hanging out at Ariaelle's house but were in the half human and dragon girl's room but Snow noticed Fiona was very quiet but knew what was bothering her as Akia, Ariaelle's younger sister walked in carrying cookies but the seven year old was curious looking at Fiona but smiled at her as Ariaelle took the plate from her.

"Thanks Akia.

Where's Mom and Dad?" Ariaelle said.

"Out but the babysitter's been here until they get back." the young girl replied leaving the room.

Leah wondered why there was a distant look in Fiona's eyes as they ate.

Snow remembered Fiona had only eaten some escargot at the castle before they left but understood.

She then saw Leah nudge her.

"What's bothering Fiona?

She hasn't been herself since you two got here.

Is something wrong?" she asked the ebony haired princess.

"Yes.

Tonight her father saw her in ogre form and wasn't too happy even after Fiona's mother explained it to him but he wouldn't stop giving her cold looks through dinner but she barely ate anything besides the snails and two bites of caviar but that's why she's so hungry." Snow answered as Leah got an idea as she and the others along with Snow and Fiona went to get pizza.

* * *

Harold then sighed as Lillian joined him in their bedroom but she had a sad look on her face which worried him.

"Harold are you happy for Fiona?" she asked but Harold was thrown aback by the question.

"Yes but I'm still getting used to the fact that she's........... she's......" he replied.

"She's in ogre form Harold?

She chose that for True Love and she seems happy, really happy but all she wants is to know you love her Harold but you're afraid, aren't you?

But that's not all.

Marina has returned from school and she barely knows about her sister but wants to because every time she asks about Fiona, you change the subject and refuse to tell her.

She has a right to know." Lillian said.

There was a look of total guilt etched onto Harold's face which wouldn't go away along with feeling bad about how he treated his own daughter but sighed.

"I-I do care about her Lillian but it's hard.

Marina does have a right to know about her sister but Fiona will be shocked too.

But they have a right to know.

I'll tell them when Fiona comes home from her friend's sleep over.

I promise." he answered as he kissed her.

But that night sleep didn't come easily to him...

* * *

Later the next morning as Fiona and Snow returned home to the castle, they noticed a young girl in the royal gardens.

Fiona was curious but afraid at the same time but Snow looked mad.

_"I thought Marina wasn't coming home from school yet!_

_Fiona's not going to be happy about this_." the ebony haired princess thought as the young girl looked at them.

She had brownish red hair that went down to her shoulders but was in a ponytail, wore a purple dress, slender but had Lillian's eyes but the girl dropped the ball seeing Fiona.

"W-Who're you?

You must be....... Fiona!

But....... why're you an ogre?" the young girl asked curious but Harold approached them.

"Girls there's something we need to talk about inside!" he said as they followed him into the castle.

But Fiona was nervous.


	3. Getting To Know You

**Beginning Of A Bond**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**They make me want to write more.**

Harold sighed as he saw both Fiona and Marina stare at each other as he found the courage to speak.

"Daddy who is she?" Marina asked her father pointing at Fiona.

"That's....... your sister Fiona.

The one we told you about." he answered as the eight year old was confused.

"But how did she become an ogre?

I don't understand." Marina said as Harold sighed.

He knew this would come back to haunt him.

"She was under a curse put on her by a witch when she was born which made her human like us by day but ogre by night. We loved her even though this enchantment made our lives a misery.

But the only way to break the curse was a kiss so your mother and I had to do something terrible even if it was for her own good." Harold explained.

"What was it?" Marina asked him.

"We had to send her away to a tower guarded by a dragon.

But now she has returned but your mother and I never told you about Fiona nor tell her about you because we thought she wouldn't return for a long time.

I'm so sorry." he explained as Fiona was trembling and angry.

Harold along with Marina saw her run off.

Marina was worried along with Harold but he was holding it all in.

* * *

Snow wondered where Fiona had gone but hoped she was okay as Marina joined her.

She was amazed that she had an older sister but didn't care if she was an ogress but was worried for her because she knew that hunters were around and could hurt her as Snow agreed.

"You want to come help me find Fiona?" the ebony haired princess asked the young princess.

Marina nodded in reply as they left the castle.

She hoped that they could find her but knew it wasn't Marina that was upsetting Fiona but Harold.

She then smiled figuring out where Fiona would be.

"What's wrong Snow?

Do you know where Fiona is?" Marina asked her.

"I might have an idea where she is.

Follow me." Snow answered as they went to the park......

* * *

Fiona sighed as she was on a swing in the play ground in the park.

She never knew that she had a sister but had a feeling she didn't like her the same way Harold hated her but was holding the tears in but hoped that Snow was okay but couldn't help feeling sad right now as she heard somebody sing out her name which made Fiona smile sadly as Snow showed up but saw tears in her ogre friend's blue eyes.

"Hey Fiona it's okay.

I knew finding out about Marina would make you sad.

I was surprised when Lillian told me but Marina likes you.

She doesn't care that you're an ogress." the ebomy haired princess reassured her.

"I-Is that true?" Fiona asked nervously.

"It's true Fiona.

I do like you.

You are my sister after all." Marina said to Fiona's surprise.

She hugged her younger sister.

"Let's go home, okay?

I bet Lillian misses you." Snow said to her.

Fiona smiled as they just stayed there for a while having fun.

* * *

It was nearly sunset but Harold was worried as he and Lillian were drinking tea but Lillian noticed he was standing at the window watching for a sign of Fiona along with Snow and Marina but nothing yet.

"Relax Harold.

I'm sure they're fine and having fun." she told him.

But Harold wasn't sure as he sighed but then he heard laughter as he saw Fiona with Snow and Marina return but Lillian saw anger in her husband's eyes.

"Harold they're not hurt or in danger." she told him.

He nodded as he saw them come in but Fiona noticed somebody else was there but didn't see the person but was wearing a cloak so nobody in the kingdom wouldn't see her as an ogre but Lillian smiled as she saw Marina yawn.

"Come on honey bed time." she told her younger daughter.

"But I'm not tired." the young girl said yawning as Lillian nodded.

"Goodnight Marina." Fiona and Snow said to her.

"Goodnight." Marina replied leaving the room.

Snow saw Fiona smile but it vanished seeing Harold scowl.

* * *

Lillian rejoined Harold and the others in the living room after putting Marina to bed but she noticed Fiona staring at the teenage boy that was with them. He had light brown hair, slender with emerald eyes and wore a faded brown jersey with golden lions on the back. Lillian knew that Fiona didn't know Artie that much since they'd only been together when they were little and playing but noticed that Artie looked nervous staring at Fiona but looking into her blue eyes, he could see it was his cousin.

"Mom who is that?" Fiona asked her.

"It's your cousin Arthur or Artie as he likes to be called.

You just don't remember because the last time you guys were younger." Lillian answered her.

Artie wanted to get to know Fiona now they were older but had a feeling Harold didn't want him to but he wanted to try and be with Fiona as Lillian and Harold went into the dining room but Snow went to her room.

She hoped that Artie would get to know Fiona better........


	4. Wanting Forgiveness

**Beginning Of A Bond**

Fiona was nervous as she and Artie were alone in the living room.

She hadn't seen him in a long time but he was nervous too.

"Umm..... I haven't seen you in a long while but I thought you had the curse broken but how come you're still an ogre." he said as Fiona was very quiet.

"I have had it broken but this was always my true self." she answered him.

But they were very quiet but then they saw Snow join them but Artie looked very nervous around her but Fiona didn't understand why her cousin was afraid of Snow but she liked her friend anyway.

* * *

Artie sighed sadly as he was in his room.

He had wanted to talk to Fiona but was afraid that she'd hate him for forgetting all about her while he had been away but hoped he could make things right but saw Snow come in.

"Why were you nervous around Fiona?

I thought you guys were family." the ebony haired princess said to him.

"We are.

It's....... just I think she hates me because I promised I would be her friend when we were little but then I was forced to go to Worchester and I guess I kind of forgot about her but I never expected her to remain an ogre." Artie told her.

"But you still love her even though she's an ogre?" Snow asked him.

Artie nodded in reply.

"Yes I do.

I hate how Uncle Harold treats her differently because of it but I think she's still part of the family." Artie replied.

But then he saw Fiona enter the room and hugged him.

"W-What was that for?" he asked blushing.

"I heard what you just said to Snow.

I'm not mad at you.

I know that you hated Worchester from what my mother told me." she said breaking the hug.

* * *

Lillian noticed that Harold was very quiet but knew he was thinking about Fiona because he'd overheard Fiona talking to Artie a few minutes ago but was surprised that Artie found it easy to accept Fiona for who she was but he himself was finding it really hard to but wanted to get to know her again or start a bond with her but he was afraid because he knew she would be very cold towards him for the way he'd treated her ever since the curse was placed on her as a baby but Lillian knew that was bothering him.

"She doesn't hate you Harold.

You two just need time to get to know each other like I did with her.

You love her no matter if she's an ogre or not because she's your daughter and you love her.

You've wanted to tell her that for a very, very long time haven't you?" she said to him.

He nodded softly with guilt in his eyes.

"I do but I don't know where to start." he answered.

"Just try talking to her from your heart like you are now." Lillian answered as Harold sighed.

He knew Lillian was right as he couldn't sleep but got out of bed.......

* * *

Harold approached Fiona's bedroom door but he opened it slowly but softly so she wouldn't wake her up but smiled seeing her asleep.

She looked cute while asleep, lost in peaceful dreaming.

He remembered when people in the kingdom had found out about the terrible spell that affected his daughter and how much of a burden it must be to raise a child like Fiona.

"_She's not a burden or a monster._

_The people of the kingdom are monsters saying that about her but....... it makes me one too._

_All these years I had a chance to be with her and let her know I do care about her but I pushed her away and it's my fault._

_I want to try and make things better for the both of us."_ he thought with tears in his eyes/

* * *

Fiona wondered why her father seemed sad the next morning as she along with Snow, Artie and her mother were in the dining room.

Lillian knew what was bothering her husband but saw Fiona was concerned but decided to have a talk with her later.........


	5. Nervous About Telling Her

**Beginning Of A Bond**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Sorry updating for this didn't happen until now but I was working on other fics but I hope people like this.**

Fiona wondered what her mother wanted as they were in the royal gardens.

"Your father may not show it but he does love you.

He has since the day you were born but things made him afraid." she told her.

"You mean the curse?" Fiona asked her.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes the curse.

He was so scared that he put up defences so nobody would know that he was upset about it.

I know he cares about you but he just wants to start a bond with you but is afraid because he thinks you hate him but I know you don't." she finished but Fiona was silent.

"I don't hate him.

I just want to know why he was so distant towards me all through my life." she answered.

Lillian understood but sighed.

She knew Fiona never hated anybody besides Charming but she understood why but had a feeling Harold was hiding something from her.

She hoped he'd tell her........

* * *

Artie was distant watching Lillian and the others having a picnic but Fiona was worried because her father wasn't there but Lillian knew he'd gone off somewhere but hoped he'd return but had a feeling it was to do with something the Fairy Godmother had told them the night before they'd taken Fiona to the dragon guarded tower but wondered what she'd meant by saying about his price to pay to break the curse but didn't let that bother her right now because she didn't want to ruin this day by thoughts of that.

But Artie saw Fiona come over to him and smiled shyly.

"What're you doing here all by yourself?

Don't you want to join us?" she said.

"I'm fine Fiona.

I'm not so comfortable around your friends.

Just you and Lillian." he answered as she understood.

"Okay then Artie." she said leaving him alone.

He sighed as he saw her with the others........

* * *

Harold sighed as he returned to the castle as sunset began to fall.

His heart was pounding as he entered the castle because he was nervous about telling Fiona that he was sorry for the way he'd been towards her all these years but hoped she'd understand and forgive him but he thought she was mad at him but Lillian had reassured him she wasn't angry or resented him but was out with her friends and would be back for dinner but that gave Harold time to prepare.

He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror in his and Lillian's bedroom but had something in his hand.

It was a potion bottle.

Inside was the potion that could turn him back into a frog if he wanted to but it was his choice but he wasn't so sure.

"_Would Lillian still love me if I became a frog again?"_ he thought but hid the bottle.

He didn't want to rush into this without thinking about it first.

But now he would have to tell his daughter his feelings about her.

He hoped she'd understand when he did tell her........

* * *

Fiona along with Snow and Marina entered the castle laughing and carrying bags.

Lillian smiled seeing that but hoped Harold was okay but both Fiona and Marina saw worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong Mom?" Fiona asked her.

"Nothing honey.

I'm just worrued about your father.

He came back from somewhere.

But that doesn't matter.

Go get ready for dinner, okay?" she answered as they understood.

"Okay Mommy!" Marina answered as they went upstairs.

* * *

Snow noticed both Fiona and Marina were very quiet as they were getting dressed and washed for dinner.

"What do you think is wrong with Daddy?" Marina asked softly.

Fiona was thrown off by her sister's question.

"I-I'm not sure Marina." Fiona answered trying not to sound afraid.

She was curious too about what was bothering her father but had a feeling it was about her after the talk she and her mother had this morning in the gardens.

"Fiona you okay?" Snow asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine.

Let's just go downstairs, okay?

You know how our parents are when we're late for dinner." she answered as they agreed.

But the nerves wouldn't go away as they entered the dining room and sat down..........


	6. Finding Out Harold's Secret

**Beginning Of A Bond**

Harold smiled shakily as he looked into Fiona's blue eyes but sighed.

She wondered why he was so quiet and not himself but he wouldn't say because he wanted to gather the courage to speak from his heart.

"Honey there's something I've been wanting to tell you." he said to her.

"What is it?" Fiona aaked him.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you all your life.

But now I realise that I want to get to know you and start a bond with you." he answered as Fiona gasped.

Marina and Snow were surprised by what Harold had just said but Lillian smiled because she knew her husband was trying to tell Fiona how sorry he was for making her feel unwanted but knew it was wrong.

"Dad....... I accept your apology.

But we should start over." Fiona answered him.

But Lillian noticed something was bothering her husband but he wouldn't tell her because he remembered what the Fairy Godmother had told him about Lillian might not love him as a frog king but sighed sadly.

"_Maybe I should tell them my secret._

_Then we'll see if Lillian truly loves me." _he thought looking at the potion bottle in his hand........

* * *

Later Lillian noticed that Harold was very quiet as they were in their room but wondered if something was bothering him.

But then she saw a flash of bright light surround her husband but she was worried about him but was surprised.

"Lillian are you okay?" Harold asked her as she saw that a frog with her husband's eyes was beside her but she had a feeling that it must be Harold but she wasn't sure but in her heart, she knew her instinct was true.

"Harold is that you?" she asked softly.

He nodded.

"Yes Lillian it's me Harold." the frog king answered.

"This is your true form right?

Is this what you were hiding from me and our daughters all this time?

Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked her husband.

"I-I was afraid that you wouldn't love me if you knew.

I was afraid but this was what would happen if I made the Fairy Godmother angry." he answered her.

She then understood why Harold had been so on edge all this time.

"Harold I will always love you no matter what you know that will never change." she assured him.

Harold was shocked hearing that.

"R-Really Lillian?" he asked her.

But he was answered by a kiss from his wife.

"Yes it is true.

I loved you since the day we met at the lily pond." she answered as he smiled.

But he was nervous about how Fiona and Marina would react to this but Lillian knew Fiona would take the news well but Marina would be confused but she would explain to her younger daughter.

She knew now how much her husband had suffered for both her and Fiona.

* * *

The Fairy Godmother was angry that Harold had turned himself back into a frog by his own free will.

But then she realised something.

Now Harold was like this, she would have her chance to take over the kingdom and nobody would stand in her way but Charming was confused by what his mother was on about but he would get his wish to be King at last.

But she knew that Fiona would inherit the throne but that was a bad idea.

But seeing that Fiona cared about her younger sister and her friends gave the Fairy Godmother an idea.

"So the little ogre wench has a few weakenesses eh?" she mused as a plan was forming in her head.

Soon the kingdom would be hers and nothing would stand in her or Charming's way........

* * *

Fiona wondered what was making her mother act odd but Marina noticed their father wasn't there.

"Where's Daddy?

Isn't he awake yet?" Marina asked as Lillian sighed.

For now she thought it was best if nobody knew about Harold becoming a frog again until later but she had to distract Marina until then even if it meant lying.

"He's...... not too well honey.

He was ill last night in our room." Lillian lied as Marina bought it.

But Snow saw a questioning look in Fiona's eyes which worried Lillian because she knew that Fiona wouldn't buy her if she lied but knew that Fiona would figure it out sooner or later but the queen hoped it was later but sighed in relief seeing Fiona leave with Snow as they were going to hang out with their friends.

But Marina wanted to stay at the castle with Lillian.

At least the younger princess wouldn't try to find out her father's secret but knew they'd need to be told the truth about their father, that he was really a frog but for now was happy they hadn't questioned it.......


	7. Admitting The Truth About Himself

**Beginning Of A Bond**

Lillian sighed as she saw Harold in the lily pond in the toyal gardens but was worried.

She wanted to try and get the Fairy Godmother to turn him back into a human but had a feeling she wouldn't because this was meant to be but was worried about letting others know about her husband's secret in case they didn't understand but would try with Fiona and Marina but hoped they wouldn't be too mad.

She would wait until they came back before telling them about this.

"Lillian what's wrong?

You've been quiet for a while." the frog king asked her.

"Sorry Harold but I'm just worried about you.

I'm not sure how the girls will take it." she answered him.

"They will once you explain." Harold told her as she smiled.

"You're right Harold but I wish there was a way for you to become human again but I know this is your true form." Lillian answered as he understood.

She hoped it would work......

* * *

Hinata along with Leah and Ariaelle wondered what was wrong with Fiona because she was quiet as they were at the food court.

Snow knew she was worried about her father but knew he would be okay but had a feeling it was to do with her curse but wasn't sure as they were drinking smoothies but she had a feeling as they went shopping.

But Snow was quiet as she was hoping her friend would be okay.

But she heard Karin approach them and sighed.

"What do you want?" Fiona snapped as the girl with glasses smiled evilly.

"I hknow what's wrong with your father.

He turned into a frog." she snickered as Snow gasped hearing that.

"That's not true Karin!

How do you know that?" Fiona told her angrily.

"I have my sources Princess Freaky." she answered as Fiona growled angrily.

"I know you're lying Karin!

Only you would say something like that." she said as Karin left.

But Snow had a feeling that bothered Fiona.......

* * *

Later when they returned to the castle, Fiona and Snow noticed that Marina was very quiet.

They wondered what was wrong but before they could ask, Lillian entered the room.

They wondered what was going on as she joined them.

"There's something I need to tell you." she began.

"Does it involve Dad?" Fiona asked her curious.

Lillian nodded in reply at her oldest daughter.

"Yes it does involve your father.

He's been hiding something from you for so long but was afraid but it is to do with your curse.

Follow me." Lillian said as Fiona and Snow followed her to the royal garden but gasped seeing a frog in the lily pond that looked like her father.

"Yes Fiona it's me." Harold said as his daughter looked shocked by this.

"B-But how did this happen?

Were you under a curse too?

How come you never told me?" Fiona asked confused.

"I wasn't under a curse.

I was born a frog prince but one day met your mother as she was by the pond in the forest but she was lonely.

She was a princess but had no friends and her father was strict and her sisters never understood her so we became friends instantly and were kindred spirits until........ her father wanted her to get married and had arranged for her to get married to some dumb prince who didn't understand her and never cared about her at all.

Worried I did something very rash.

I turned to the Fairy Godmother for help.

I begged her to use her magic to transform me into a human so I could win your mother's heart.

She asked me if I truly loved her and I told her that I did.

She turned me into a human and I was happy.

But the transformation came with a price and it involved you Fiona.

That was where the curse came from.

If I'd known what would've happened, I would've tried another way but I became a frog again to fix things.

So I wouldn't lose you." he admitted as Fiona along with Snow looked shocked.

"I-I have to go!" Fiona said leaving them.

"Fiona wait!" Lillian said but Snow stopped her.

"I think we should give her some time alone." Snow told her as Harold agreed.

* * *

But Fiona was sad but angry.

All this time since she was born, she was nothing to her father but a pawn in his game but understood why he did what he'd done but was still angry at him but heard laughter as somebody appeared.

It was the Fairy Godmother.

"Hello Sweet Pea I see you've grown." she said i her fake sweet sounding voice.

Fiona scowled darkly at her.

"Aww what's the matter pumpkin?

Find out Daddy's secret?" she said as Fiona nodded.

"But I can help." the Fairy Godmother told her.

"You can?

But....... how?" she said as she fell to the ground knocked out as a flying carriage landed on the ground.

The Fairy Godmother smiled as Kyle helped bring Fiona into the carriage.

"She isn't dead FGM?" he asked her.

"No Kyle pumpkin.

She's just knocked out.

She'll wake up in a dungeon cell in my factory.

Let's see how noble Harold is when he finds out his precious ogre brat is my prisoner!" she cackled.

But Hinata had seen that happen and went to tell Snow and Ariaelle.......


	8. Going To Save Fiona With Help

**Beginning Of A Bond**

Harold was worried as he heard from Marina that Fiona was gone.

"Why would she run away?

It's not because of me, right?" the frog king asked as he was in Lillian's hands.

"No Harold I don't think so.

I have a feeling the Fairy Godmother has her." she answered as Snow was nervous hearing that.

"You're right Lillian.

I hope she's okay." he answered as they sent guards to look for Fiona.

* * *

Fiona felt her head ache as her eyes slowly opened but she was a little startled.

She was in a dungeon cell in the Fairy Godmother's factory but wondered why because the last thing she remembered was talking to the Fairy Godmother before she fainted and everything went black.

"Hello Fiona.

I see you're still an ogre." a voice said as she saw somebody beside her cell door.

It was a man in a red leotard with soft and bouncy blonde hair and seemed perfect.

"Who're you?

You can get me out of here, right?" she said as Charming laughed at that.

"I am Prince Charming, the Fairy Godmother's son.

I might be able to get you out of here.

If you marry me that is." he answered as Fiona was stunned at that.

"Sorry Charming but I'm already married." she replied as Charming laughed.

"Yes I know you were married to an ogre.

But you could do better, so much better." Charming told her.

Fiona's blood boiled hearing that.

She knew that Shrek wasn't royal but to her, he was perfect and cared about her unlike Charming but would never marry the vain blonde haired prince but she saw a look in his eyes that was begging her to marry him.

"I will never marry **you!**

You're vain and selfish.

You have no feelings for others but yourself." she answered him.

A look of anger was in his eyes but he calmed down.

"I'm sorry Fiona.

You'll just have to stay in here until you change your mind." he said leaving her.

Fiona sighed sitting down on the hay on the hard but cold floor.

She hoped somebody would come..

* * *

Hinata along with Leah, Ariaelle and Konata were shocked as Snow told them what had happened to Fiona.

"Don't worry, we'll help you get her back!" Leah said as they agreed but Snow was very quiet.

She hoped Fiona was okay but knew she could handle whoever had her best friend but hoped that she wasn't hurt but saw the guards as they returned to the castle but hoped that some good news would come from them but their hopes were dashed as their reports brought nothing but Snow saw that Marina was sitting on the steps of the castle looking sad as Snow joined her.

"You're upset about Fiona aren't you?" the ebony haired princess told the young girl.

Marina nodded.

"She was mad at my Daddy because she found out he was a frog.

I think the Fairy Godmother took her." the younger princess told her.

"Don't worry.

I'm sure we'll find her." she reassured her.

But they then saw a hooded figure approach her but Snow saw the stranger had hazel eyes.

"Excuse me Marina." Snow told the young girl as she followed the stranger.

She had a feeling the stranger knew Fiona.

She then saw him remove the hood and smiled seeing a male ogre staring at her.

"You're Fiona's husband aren't you?" the ebony haired princess asked him.

"Aye my name's Shrek.

I heard that somebody took Fiona." he answered her.

"I think it was the Fairy Godmother.

Fiona was talking to her yesterday before she disappeared." Snow told him.

He then had an idea as they left the castle that night.

But they saw Leah along with Ariaelle along with Kontana, Hinata and Sakura.

"We're coming with you guys.

We heard that you and Fiona's husband were going to get Fiona back.

We can help you." Leah said as Shrek nodded.

"Sure we could use your help.

Who knows what the Fairy Godmother will throw at us?" he said as they left.

But Marina had seen them leave and watched them leave.

She wanted to tell Harold and Lillian since they had forbidden them to leave the castle but knew they were gwtting Fiona back but went back to her room.

* * *

But Harold was nervous the next morning finding Snow had gone but Lillian had a feeling she'd gone with her friends to save Fiona but hoped they'd be okay but would wait and hope that Fiona would return along with them.

She knew that they could handle anything if they needed to.

But then she heard people scream and run as guards ran through the streets of the kingdom.

Far, Far Away was being attacked........


	9. Escaping From The Castle

**Beginning Of A Bond**

Fiona was sitting with her head in her hands as she was in the dungeon.

She then saw the Fairy Godmother show up.

She had a smile on her face looking at the ogress.

"_Her spirit is beginning to break._

_That is good._

_Hearing about Far, Far Away being taken over will hurt her more." _she thought.

"What do you want?" Fiona asked angrily.

"I understand you're angry.

I would be too if my kingdom was taken over." the Fairy Godmother said smirking.

Fiona was confused by that.

"What're you talking about?

My parents wouldn't allow that to happen!" she told her.

The Fairy Godmother cackled at that.

"Oh but it is happening Sweet Pea." she said laughing.

"I-I don't understand!" she retorted angrily.

"I have been using you because your pathetic father wouldn't hand over the kingdom to me so I used your curse to get what I want because I knew your precious father would do anything to protect you so I gave him the idea to lock you in a dtagon guarded tower but now I don't have to since you played right into my hands.

Soon the kingdom will be mine and nobody will stop me and Charming!" the Fairy Godmother boasted.

A look of shock was in Fiona's blue eyes hearing that.

But as she left Fiona, the Fairy Godmother heard her crying as she left the dungeom.

* * *

Hinata saw Snow wake up with a jolt the next morning.

The ebony haired princess had woken up from a dream about Fiona being in the dungeon and sad but alone and was angry that the Fairy Godmother was hurting her and had taken over Far, Far Away but Sakura watched as she took a walk.

She had a feeling something was bothering Snow but decided to leave her alone for now.

"I hope she's okay.

I've never seen her like that." she said as Leah and Ariaelle agreed with her.

Shrek had gone to find them food.

"You're right Sakura.

I think she's worried about Fiona.

You saw the look on her face when we found out Far, Far Away had been taken over." Leah agreed.

They hoped Snow would be okay.

* * *

Snow sighed as she sat on a fallen log in the forest as she was thought of Fiona suffering in the Fairy Godmother's clutches.

She would do anything to save her but wished ahe'd stopped the Fairy Godmother from getting to her friend but knew it would've happened anyway.

Tears fell from her eyes as anger and sadness flowed from her but she heard footsteps as somebody was approaching as she wiped the tears away from her eyes but saw Shrek join her.

"Are you okay?

You look sad.

You're upset about what happened to Fiona, aren't you?

It wasn't your fault you know.

It was the Fairy Godmother's.

But we'll get her back." he reassured her as she smiled.

"You're right Shrek.

We'll stop the Fairy Godmother and rescue Fiona and Far, Far Away too!

I'm glad Fiona has a husband like you who cares about her." she answered him.

He smiled at that.

"You're right." he told her as they went to join the others.

* * *

Fiona was in a sad mood as she woke up but was hopeful.

She knew that her friends would come and save her but Charming and his mother wwere making her think otherwise but she had to stay strong because she was trying to break out of the cell but was sore from the guards beating her because of her escape attempts but she wasn't giving up.

She was hoping that her parents and sister were safe.

"Trying to escape again?" Charming said with a mocking smile on his face.

Fiona growled in anger seeing him but was keeping her temper at bay.

"It's none of your business Charming!" she replied as he laughed at her.

"You're never getting out of here unless you marry me.

There's no other choice.

You know you can't resist me." he said to her.

"Drop dead Charming.

I would never marry you!" she told him.

He felt her fist and sighed.

"Such a pity Fiona.

You had so much potential." he told her leaving.

She hoped her friends would come to help her.

* * *

Harold was angry as he along with Lillian were trapped in the castle.

He couldn't believe the Fairy Godmother would do something like this but knew she would because this was her forte but he hoped Marina would be okay as she'd escaped from the guards and had went after Snow and her friends but hoped she was okay.

"We need to find a way to get out of here Harold.

That way we can help Snow and her friends get Fiona back." Lillian told her husband.

But there was sadness in Harold's eyes as he was sad.

"Lillian there's no use.

The Fairy Godmother has won." Harold told her.

Lillian understood as she'd found the secret passage Fiona had used to sneak out of the castle at night.

Harold sighed as he saw her leave.

"What about you?" she asked him.

"Go.

I'll be fine.

The Fairy Godmother wants me not you.

Go find Snow and the others." Harold told her as she ran off.

"_Be careful Lillian._

_I love you."_ the frog king thought as a tear fell from his eye........


	10. Reunion

**Beginning Of A Bond**

**A/N Sorry for not updating this seeing as people really like this.**

**Here's more of the story.**

Snow was surprised seeing Marina join her along with Leah and the others.

"Does your mother know you're here Marina?

It's too dangerous for somebody as young as you." Snow told the young girl.

"M-My Mom was taken prisoner along with my father by bad guys.

I ran away to be safe." the young princess answered shaking.

Hinata understood as she hugged the young girl as Shrek and the others understood but were nervous.

"We'll stop whatever took over the kingdom and took Fiona.

I promise." Snow told Marina.

They hoped Fiona was safe but had a feeling that things would get a little fun before they were over and the kingdom was safe.

* * *

Fiona woke from a dream about the future but it had been terrible.

In it the Fairy Godmother was the Queen and everything that she cared about in the kingdom was gone but the people were miserable and her friends especially Snow and her True Love Shrek were locked up in jail and her parents had been made to leave the kingdom along with her sister.

Tears fell from her eyes but knew that wouldn't happen.

"My friends will rescue me.

I know it.

They'd never desert me or abandon me." she said weakly as the cell door opened.

A hooded figure then entered the cell as she brought food into there.

"Fiona honey it's okay." she said softly.

The ogress gasped at that realising who it was.

It was her mother Queen Lillian.

"Mom?

What're you doing here?

How did you get here?" she asked her.

"I escaped from prison but your father is still there in the castle so the Fairy Godmother has somebody as her prisoner.

Marina is safe.

She's with your husband and your friends." Lillian answered as Fiona hugged her.

Lillian understood that her daughter had been strong while here and never gave up hope that her family and friends would come to help her.

"Don't worry I know how strong you've been.

We've got to get out of here so we can help save the kingdom." Lillian told her.

Fiona nodded as they ate to get more strength to escape from here.......

* * *

Marina was worried that night as she along with Snow and the others were in the forest but couldn't sleep but Snow understood.

The young girl was worried about Fiona and her mother but hoped that they had escaped safely without the Fairy Godmother and Charming stopping them.

"I'm sure they're fine Marina.

Your sister is amazing with karate and her ninja skills." Hinata reassured her but Shrek was concerned but trying not to show it.

He knew that Fiona could handle herself but hoped that nothing had happened to her and Lillian.

But Leah saw guards approaching and was worried.

She then made a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she said as clones of her appeared.

The guards smiled at this as they began to fight.

But the guards were knocked out by chakra.

"Wow that was cool!

Can Fiona do that?" Marina told Sakura.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes but she's more powerful than us." Leah answered undoing the jutsu.

But Marina felt strange as she heard somebody approach but Snow gasped seeing Fiona along with Lillian show up.

"You're okay!" Hinata said as she along with the others hugged her.

* * *

The Fairy Godmother wasn't happy that Fiona had escaped from her cell.

"You can't do anything right!

Because of you, that ogre princess is loose and she and her friends will ruin everything.

I hope you're happy!" she yelled at the guards.

But Charming wondered what was wrong as he entered the room but had a feeling that Fiona had escaped but the Fairy Godmother saw a smile on his face.

"They may have escaped but Far, Far Away is ours and nothing can stop that from changing!" he assured her.

The Fairy Godmother laughed at that.

"You're right pumpkin.

They'll never stop us!" she cackled as they prepared to have some fun........


	11. Storming The Castle

**Beginning Of A Bond**

Harold flinched as a guard approached his cell but wondered what he wanted.

"My mistress wants to talk to you." he told him.

The frog king gulped nervously as he heard that.

He had a feeling why the Fairy Godmother wanted him.

"_She thinks I know how Lillian and Fiona escaped._

_But I don't know." _he thought as they left the dungeon.

The Fairy Godmother smiled as she saw the guard enter carrying Harold in his hands but Charming was surprised but understood what his mother was thinking.

"Hello Harold I think you know something I need to know.

What did they tell you?" she asked him.

Harold felt bewildered at this but knew he had to lie or his life would be in danger.

"You have no reason to be angry at me Fairy Godmother.

Besides they've probably gone far away from here.

Why stay here when they know you're looking for them?" he answered.

A guard was about to hurt Harold but the Fairy Godmother stopped him.

"That won't be required.

Lillian cares about her husband dearly so if she and Fiona hear he's in danger, they'll come here and then they'll be ours." she told him.

Harold was afraid about being bait but had no choice.

It was the only thing keeping him alive.......

* * *

Lillian along with the others were trying to make a plan to take the kingdom back but Snow had an idea.

It involved Fiona and Marina using their demon's chakra to stop the Fairy Godmother and take Far, Far Away but Shrek didn't like the sound of that plan.

"We have to try!

It's the only way to save the kingdom, then we'll do it." Fiona told him.

"Yeah let's do it!

Besides she won't be alone.

She'll have us to back her and Marina up." Leah told him.

Fiona smiled along with them at this but Marina looked a little nervous.

But she along with Fiona had to try.

But Leah saw a messenger hawk bring a message to them and opened it.

"What does it say?" Sakura asked curious.

"Harold is in danger.

The Fairy Godmother has him in her clutches." she answered.

Anger was in Lillian and Fiona's eyes hearing that.

Marina looked terrified.

"Is he hurt?" she asked nervously.

"No I don't think so." Fiona answered trying to reassure her.

She wasn't sure herself but had to hope he was alive or they would make the Fairy Godmother pay for what she'd put her and her family through just to get the kingdom but she had a feeling her father was okay.

* * *

Harold sighed as he was in a cage near the throne which the Fairy Godmother was sitting in.

The frog king watched disgusted as she ate chocolate and bon-bons and other treats in front of him.

He hoped Fiona along with Marina and Lillian would come to help him escape.

Charming was nervous as he ran into the throne room.

The Fairy Godmother wondered what was wrong but had a feeling.

"It's Fiona.

She and her friends are entering the castle as we speak but they're fighting the guards off with ease.

You should prepare in case they get in." he told her.

"Don't worry she and her puny friends aren't that strong enough to defeat us." she answered smiling........

* * *

Fiona smiled as she along with her mother, her husband along with her friends and younger sister had taken care of the guards.

"That was easy!

We've managed to get in." Leah said smiling.

But a look on Shrek's face made her worry.

"What is it?

What's wrong?" Sakura asked him.

"I have this feeling......... that we've more eork ahead of us as we enter the castle." he answered.

"You're afraid we'll get hurt, right?" Fiona asked.

He nodded in reply.

"You know I can take care of myself.

I always do." she answered kissing him.

"Just be careful.

You're not great at controlling your demon chakra." he told her.

"Don't worry we'll look after her for you." Hinata replied as they entered the castle.

But they saw guards surround them.

But Fiona saw Shrek take care of them as she along with the others entered the castle........


	12. Defeating The Wicked Fairy

**Beginning Of A Bond**

The Fairy Godmother was angry as she saw Harold smile after hearing that Fiona and her friends had entered the castle.

"How dare they do this?

I thought they were weakened!" she said as Harold chuckled softly.

"You shouldn't underestimate my daughter.

There's more to her than meets the eye." he replied to her.

She growled angrily hearing that but smiled.

She knew that Fiona cared about her father.

She had an idea.........

* * *

Fiona was anxious as she and the others made their way to the throne room.

Hinata and the others understood her worry because they had heard rumours about the Fairy Godmother's angry side but hoped they weren't true.

"Don't worry Fiona.

We'll rescue your father and the kingdom.

We believe in you." Snow told her as the others agreed.

But Marina was nervous because she knew that she and Fiona would have to use their demons to stop the Fairy Godmother but wasn't sure if she could use hers.

_"But I have to try._

_My sister and Dad are counting on me to help them_." the younger princess thought.

But they heard nothing as they opened the door to the throne room and went inside.

Hinata wondered where the Fairy Godmother was along with Fiona and the others but Fiona and Marina saw Harold in the cage knocked out but asleep because of the Fairy Godmother but both girls were worried.

"Dad are you okay?

What did she do to you?

We won't let that witch get away!" Fiona said.

But then they saw a wave of magic hit them but was about to hurt them but Fiona and Marina dodged it.

"You try to stop me?

That's a laugh." the Fairy Godmother said as she appeared.

"We won't let you get away with what you and Charming did." Fiona told her.

But then as Hinata and the others were trying to help Fiona, they were caught up in shackles as guards appeared.

"Take them away!" the Fairy Godmother ordered as they led Fiona's friends away.........

* * *

Fiona was angry as she tried to fight the Fairy Godmother but she was holding back.

"If you care about the kingdom, you'd give up right now." the Fairy Godmother told her.

Fiona didn't answer but the Fairy Godmother saw her look at Harold's sleeping form in the cage.

She had a feeling that she could use this to her upper hand.

"So you care about your froggy father huh?" she taunted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fiona asked her angrily.

"Nothing.

Why would you care about somebody who made your life a misery and made you feel like a loser and not his daughter?" she asked.

That hit a raw nerve in Fiona.

"He didn't mean to!

He may be a jerk but he's my father.

Maybe you bullying him made him treat me differently but at least I'm stronger than you'll ever be!

I have people who care about me, something you'll never know!" Fiona told her.

Her eyes then glowed with chakra as her demon was unleashing itself because of Fiona's anger but she was using it to destroy the Fairy Godmother and make sure the kingdom was safe.

Charming heard his mother scream as Fiona defeated her.

"What've you done?

You destroyed the only person in my life!" he replied clutching his mother's wand.

"Charming she never cared about you.

She was using you to get what she wanted.

At least now Far, Far Away is safe from her including my father." she told him leaving.......

* * *

Snow heard the cell door open the next morning but gasped seeing who it was.

It was Fiona with Harold in her arms.

"You defeated her all on your own?" Marina asked her sister.

"Yes I did honey.

She won't bother us or the kingdom." she answered seeing her parents together.

But Fiona was relieved finding Shrek there with minor wounds but tired.

His eyes opened as she was by his side.

"Fiona you're okay.

Is the Fairy Godmother taken care of?" he asked her.

She nodded as she kissed him.

She hoped that things in the kingdom would be okay.........


	13. Nervous About Being A Future Queen

**Beginning Of A Bond**

Harold sighed as his eyes opened and he found himself in his and Lillian's bedroom.

He then remembered what had happened as Lillian came into the room.

"Harold you're awake.

Are you feeling better?" she asked him.

"I think so Lillian.

What about Fiona and the others?" he asked concerned.

"Don't worry.

They're fine." she answered him.

He smiled weakly as they went downstairs to the dining room.

They saw that nobody was there.

* * *

Marina sighed as she was on a swing in the park.

She remembered what her mother had told her, that she would start training to become a princess but was worried because she doubted that she could be a good ruler even though her mother told her that she believed in her.

Fiona wondered what was bugging her younger sister but had a feeling it was to do with her being the next Queen of Far, Far Away someday when she was older but understood that her younger sister was nervous.

She was in the park with Hinata, Leah and Ariaelle but Sakura had went home to help her mother.

"I'm sure she'll be a good ruler someday.

She just needs help." Hinata said as Leah nodded in reply.

"Yeah that's true." Fiona told them.

She hoped Shrek would be okay back at the swamp until she returned.

She hoped that Marina was okay as they left but the nine year old followed them.

She wanted to be brave and become strong like her mother and sister but was worried that she couldn't do it.

_"Maybe Mom is right._

_Maybe I can be a good queen when I'm older_." she thought as she along with her sister and her friends went to the mall.

* * *

"Lillian are you sure you should start Marina's training now?

She's only nine years old!" Harold said sipping tea with his long tongue.

He was nervous about Marina beginning her royal training because he knew his younger daughter was very shy and nervous but he had a feeling that Lillian believed in Marina being Queen some day.

"I know Harold but it's better for the kingdom to train her now.

When we have time to train her." she told him.

He then understood as she sighed drinking tea.

She hoped Marina would be okay.

She knew that Marina would bloom into a confident and wise Queen but had to start now.

But she knew that the kingdom would benefit from Marina's leadership.

* * *

Fiona noticed that Marina was quiet as she and her friends were at the mall but wanted to know what was bothering her.

But the young girl was too shy to tell but she wanted to tell her what was wrong.

Snow along with Hinata, Sakura, Leah and Ariaelle went to get food while Fiona and Marina found a table in the food court but she saw that Marina was about to say something.

"I'm worried about being Queen because I don't think I'll be good at it or put the kingdom in chaos." she told her.

"That's not true Marina.

You'll be a great Queen when you're older.

I know it." Fiona told her.

A smile crossed Marina's face hearing that as Snow and the others returned.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked them curious.

"Nothing." Marina answered as they ate.

But they noticed Fiona was silent as they ate and talked but had a feeling she was worried about the kingdom but worried that the Fairy Godmother could come back because Charming had taken his mother's wand but had disappeared but the ogress knew that wouldn't happen because Charming wasn't good at using magic and the Fairy Godmother was gone forever.

But there was no way of knowing.

Snow had a feeling those concerns were bothering her friend as they were having fun at the mall.

But there was something else on Fiona's mind.

It was to do with her father but didn't want to talk about it....

* * *

Harold wondered what was bothering Lillian as they were in the royal gardens.

"I was thinking about you starting a bond with Fiona." she told him.

He had a worried look in his eyes hearing that.

He wanted to but was worried about that but would try.

But then he remembered how Fiona had never given up when trying to save him and the kingdom but knew he owed his older daughter some credit because of that but Lillian knew that he was nervous but understood.

Her husband had gone through a lot since Fiona had arrived in Far, Far Away a few weeks ago but hoped he would start........


End file.
